Mission: Tame the Dragon - McHanzo
by Luxies
Summary: Genji worries that Hanzo doesn't relax enough, and he's noticed that Jesse McCree gawks at his brother whenever given the chance, so offers him the opportunity to help Hanzo "relax."


"I said no, Genji, and that is my final answer," Hanzo insisted, pushing away the business card for the sixth time that minute. "I don't need," his face twisted in disgust, " _Help_ from somebody I do not know to relax."

"But brother you must try," the cyborg was abdiment and Hanzo was starting to get annoyed at how he wouldn't take no for an answer, "I have not used the service myself, but I hear that it works wonders to relieve stress."  
"Then tonight I shall treat myself and bathe like a king, will that make you leave me alone?" Hanzo finally grumbled when they reached his room, he was temporarily staying with Overwatch and lending them his fighting services in return for a roof to sleep under at night until he gathered up enough money to start a new life.

Genji clicked his tongue, the noise coming out robotic sounding and unusual, before offering him the card one last time.  
"Promise me that you will consider it, brother?"  
"I promise," Hanzo snapped, willing to say anything to make his brother leave before swiping the card and swiftly disappearing into his room, shutting the door securely. He left the card on the small table beside his bed and moved into the bathroom to prepare his bath.

"Why I didn't think you had it in you, Genji," McCree remarked after the ninja explained what was going to happen.  
"I am tired of him blaming himself for my death. We have worked it out and yet he still seeks some other form of redemption," Genji said tiredly, flopping onto McCree's bed gracelessly. "He never relaxes."  
"So you want me to..." McCree paused before chuckling to himself, "assist him in relaxin'?" He assumed that the muffled answer he got in response confirmed his thoughts.

"I think it will work," Genji said slowly, now sat up. "Besides, Macaree, I have seen the way you look at him, even if he is unaware of your existence." Jesse breezed over the fact that the cybernetic man could never say his name right, and instead threw a cushion at him, laughing and claiming to not know what he was talking about.

"Is he even gay?" McCree wondered out loud after they'd finished laughing. Genji looked puzzled, he hadn't even considered that factor.  
"I think so," he replied carefully, tapping the part of his mask where his chin would be thoughtfully. "I have caught him looking at Reinhardt shirtless one too many times."

McCree pulled a sour face.  
"Reinhardt?" He drawled, disturbed. "But he's so damn _old_."

"Or maybe he just likes big men," Genji mused. "Now that I think about it sometimes when we were younger it seemed like he let himself be pinned by the bigger men despite having the fighting ability to beat them easily."  
Genji left McCree to mull over this new information, snickering to himself as he walked the corridors back to his own room. He had been lying through his teeth the whole time. Hanzo had never even laid eyes on Reinhardt, shirtless or not, and when they were younger the eldest Shimada had beaten every opponent he faced against.  
Once inside his room he clicked his mask off and removed it with a familiar hiss, shaking his head to himself. It definitely would be interesting to see how things played out.

Hanzo lowered himself into the bathtub. He most certainly wasn't the tallest man around, and so fit quite snugly length wise, but found that he could not spread his legs. Hanzo missed the open bathing pools available in Japan, he found the tub he was sitting in currently really quite restricting. Nevertheless he decided to settle down and try to relax, closing his eyes and sinking deeper into the bubbles...

...it wasn't long before he was clambering out of the tub, grumbling in Japanese to himself. The water had quickly got cold, that was another thing about Japanese bathing spots, private or public, the water was always comfortingly warm.

He usually preferred to air dry, but quickly remembered that his brother was notorious for barging in without word or warning so tied a short towel round his waist.

"Run the plan by me one more time now," McCree requested.  
"You knock and say that I sent you."  
"Right," Jesse nodded eagerly.  
"At first he will deny, completely ignore him. And just shove into his room anyway."

McCree looked a lot more uncomfortable at that suggestion. He tried to be a gentleman at the best of the times, so such a thing automatically made him uneasy. "Do not worry about it, just make sure you get your hands on him."  
McCree briefly wondered for a few seconds how on Earth Genji knew all of this before the cybernetic man launched more explanation. "Make sure to talk lots, flirt with him. Trust me, he gets flustered very easily." McCree found _himself_ getting hot under the collar just thinking about it. "He will deny you and try to object, don't listen to him." Genji shook McCree's shoulders. "He needs this!" Feeling a little dizzy from all the shaking McCree stumbled forward when being pushed from behind, reaching out to steady himself.

 _Here goes nothing.._

He knocked with his metallic arm.  
Once.  
Twice.  
And then held his breath.

Hanzo opened the door, sporting a deep frown with slits for eyes.  
"Can I help you?" He barked quickly, sounding fed up.  
"Uh, yes, actually." Jesse chuckled nervously to himself, more so because Hanzo was only wearing a tiny towel than because he was actually nervous, "Are you Hanzo Shimada?"  
"I am."  
McCree tried not to groan just at the sound of the other man's voice, husky and slightly scratchy from stress and fatigue, always with that edge to it. God did he have it bad for Hanzo.

"Good, you're the man I'm looking for," he tried his best to deepen his voice and make it sound smooth. "I believe I can show you a thing or two, partner~"  
Hanzo, who hadn't twigged yet, assumed he meant fighting techniques, and so started to scowl, assuming that the cowboy was mocking his close combat abilities.  
McCree was desperately searching for opportunities to slip into the room. When seeing that Hanzo had removed the hand leaning against the doorframe to scratch at his beard Jesse shot forward, narrowly avoiding the door that came slamming shut.

"Who are you?" Hanzo questioned. Inside McCree started to panic a little bit, he just seemed annoyed instead of flustered that there was a random man in his room.

"I was, uh...called in and paid handsomely by a Mr Genji Shimada to show you a thing or two about how to relax."

Hanzo muttered what McCree assumed to be Japanese profanities under his breath.

"I apologise, but you must leave, I will not ask for a refund if you just go now quietly."

"And if I don't leave quietly?" McCree asked lowly, feeling more confident when seeing faint red dust across the Shimada's cheeks.

"Well then I..." His features fell flack as he struggled to think of what to say, "I will _make_ you leave." Hanzo eventually growled. While he was deciding on how to banish the cowboy from his room McCree had moved progressively closer.

"Whaddya say, partner?" Hanzo stumbled backwards from prying arms that tried to wind their way round his waist and found himself against the wall, trapped between the arms he'd been trying to escape from. McCree leaned in, right next to his ear. "Come on, Han, you know I can help you out."

"I know of no such thing," Hanzo said stubbornly and in response McCree nudged the other's thighs apart slowly with his leg, then pressing his knee gently into a crotch. He noticed that, quite sharpish, Hanzo stopped speaking. He also noticed, much to his relish, that the other man's whole face was slowly turning brighter red with each second.

"I think you know better than I do what you want," Jesse began, one arm moving from the wall to his waist, squeezing once playfully. "Why don't you tell me what you want, huh, Hanzo?"

"I want you to leave."

 _Damn, this guy's gonna be a tough nut to crack..._ McCree thought to himself glumly, the sadness quickly flaring into determination as his other hand moved to Hanzo's shoulder and he pushed Hanzo until the confused male's legs hit the bed and he was forced to sit down. In a second the cowboy was missing a shirt and with a cheeky grin he placed his hat upon Hanzo's hat, giving him no time to recover before crawling into his lap. Hanzo, sat bolt upright and rigid as a pole, was now aflame with a blush so bright it looked like his face was alight, could only utter words of discouragement and insults for he didn't trust his mouth not to betray him and let something else slip out. Especially not when McCree started to grind their pelves together, arms linked behind the Shimada's neck and face so close Hanzo could feel each breath on his cheek.

McCree moaned softly into the other man's ear and Hanzo shuddered, trying to ignore the effect that it had on him. Surely the cowboy would be able to feel his rock hard erection by now for, even though it may have been under a couple layers of clothes, he was, essentially, riding it.

"I don't know who you are," Hanzo began, pressing his hands to McCree's chest and pushing weakly. Everytime he spoke although he tried to regain himself he sounded breathless,"but you must leave," He paused to fight back a moan and pushed a little harder, feeling dark curls of chest hair beneath his fingertips.

"My name is Jesse," He said with a grin, shoving Hanzo's shoulders, the other man fell back onto the bed, arms falling into place above his head in an automatic response as he flailed when he dropped down. McCree captured both of his wrists in one of his hands, holding them still. While he continued to grind his lips explored, starting at Hanzo's flushed red neck and stopping there briefly to suckle on a sensitive spot. Hanzo's whimper had inspired McCree to go further, and so he managed to wrestle Hanzo's towel off.

He set back for a second, just looking and appreciating. This was what he wanted. Hanzo beneath him, panting, his big chest heaving with each breath, face turned to the side with embarrassment, biting his lip, there were so many more things McCree could name that Hanzo was doing that pleased him immensely.

He set to work on his top half, dragging a tongue across a plump pectoral and smirking when Hanzo shivered before taking a nipple into his mouth. He studied Hanzo's reaction, coming to the conclusion that his nipples weren't the most sensitive. McCree moved back up to his neck, finding his reactions to be much more satisfying. He traced over defined stomach muscles and stroked down his sides, squeezing one of his thighs experimentally and deciding that he quite liked the firmness of them.

In no time at all they were both naked, Hanzo had long since stopped trying to deny McCree's persistent attention, and now just settled with enjoying it.

McCree drizzled lube over his fingers, chuckling as Hanzo initially jerked away from the cold substance on his finger.  
"Why don't you try tellin' me again what you want me to do, Hanzo?" McCree husked into his ear, Hanzo whined when feeling a second finger join the first inside of him.

"I want-" He was cut off by a gasp at the strange feeling of being stretched further. McCree's breath hitched, he wanted to hear this badly. "I want you to-to...to fuck me Jesse!" And then he covered his face with his arms from embarrassment.

"With pleasure, darlin'," McCree commented, applying a decent amount of lube to his throbbing cock. He lined up and slowly pushed in, leaning down quickly and attacking his neck with sloppy kisses to distract him from the pain he was undoubtedly feeling. "You all good?" Hanzo hesitated, but nodded.

Shallowly Jesse thrust forward, pleased when being rewarded with a croaked "Fuck" from the man beneath him. He debated whether or not to ask Hanzo again what he wanted him to do, but decided to spare him the torture and just get down to business.

McCree worried that the neighbours would knock any second. The sounds spilling from Hanzo's mouth were golden, each one louder and more needy than the last. Above him Jesse wasn't faring much better, although he managed to turn the volume down, his breathing was irregular and he would occasionally grunt at the electric type pleasure that tingled along his cock every time he brought Hanzo's hips to meet his.

He started to slow when Hanzo's voice jumped up an octave and his moans became desperate. The Shimada stroked himself, whining when feeling ready to burst.

"C-Can I?" Hanzo pleaded quietly, timing his strokes to match McCree's thrusts.

Jesse was instantly confused, but his heart skipped a beat when realising what the Shimada was asking. He was asking for permission to _cum_. Jesse managed to groan a "You had better" through his teeth because _fuck_ that had been hot.

If Hanzo had supposedly had very few love interests, none of them being men, then how on Earth did he learn to talk like that?

McCree's thrusts became erratic and he felt Hanzo tense up before he heard the moan that fell from his lips. It was loud and sensual and fuck now McCree was coming too, pressing their hips flush together, as close as they could get, as he emptied himself inside of the man beneath him. Hanzo had the sheets fisted in his hands and was producing lots of small sweet moans which turned into whimpers as he came down from his high.

Jesse fell to the side, still inside of Hanzo, and pulled the man over until he was able to cuddle him. He rested his head on the other man's shoulder and hummed quietly into his ear, deciding to wait to see if Hanzo was going to say anything.

The Shimada sighed loudly, "You are a liar, Jesse," he eventually said quietly and McCree's heart dropped. Oh well, at least if Hanzo turned on him when finding out the truth he could die a happy man.

"There ain't no group that provides private pleasure, Han, I'm real sorry for lyin' to you," He couldn't disguise the hurt in his voice for he felt ashamed now. He should have let Hanzo meet him naturally and then maybe their relationship would have evolved naturally on its own. "Truth is, I work for Overwatch, I'm Jesse-"

"McCree," Hanzo finished tiredly, "I know who you are, I have seen you watching me," With a bit of difficulty Hanzo managed to turn around so that he was facing the man in bed with him. He pulled a sour face at the feeling of cum sliding down his thighs and then sobered up, allowing a small smile to grace his features, "You are not very inconspicuous." Hanzo shuffled around, turning onto his back so that he could lean against McCree's chest and tuck his head just under the cowboy's chin, "And any person would be a fool not to recognise your awful outfit," He managed to say tiredly before dropping into sleep.

"Well," Jesse McCree muttered to himself, "God _damn_."


End file.
